Rachel comes to Dalton
by legallyblained
Summary: Kurt and Blaine give Rachel a tour when they go back to visit their old classmates, and she gives Sebastian a piece of her mind.


Blaine suppressed a laugh as he saw Rachel's eyes sparkling, darting around as she tried to take in the grandeur of Dalton Academy. Kurt smirked at him, squeezing his hand as Rachel clung to his arm, pointing out every little detail.

"Kurt, look at that! It's a chandelier! I wonder how old it is? And look at all the paintings, and that tapestry is beautiful, and the floors are so shiny, and oh-" she got distracted by three boys in blazers and forgot what she was saying, then cleared her throat. "Um, and the... The... What?"

"I didn't say anything, Rachel. But I believe those butts were talking to you."

"No they – I mean, what butts? I don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, maybe. It's the blazers. Don't tell Finn."

"Deal. As long as you don't tell Blaine I noticed them too." Blaine nudged him hard.

"Blaine's right here, you know!"

"Damn," Kurt threw his head back in mock embarrassment, "I was going to start an illicit affair with that tall one. Well, I guess I'll have to stick with you for now, I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. Anyway, you've still got your blazer, right?" Blaine pulled on his hand, so they met in a clumsy, rough kiss in the hallway. They'd missed this place. It already had such a homoerotic atmosphere that nobody batted an eye when they made out in the middle of the corridor. Rachel cleared her throat again, worrying they would forget about her completely and start... Doing stuff. It was nice that nobody minded two boys kissing, but as much as she loved Kurt and Blaine she could really do with a homophobic teacher to split them up. They were supposed to be showing her around. They slowly pulled away from each other, and they carried on walking toward the choir room, the boys walking a little awkwardly. She'd seen Finn walking like that before. She giggled.

"So, where were we?" Blaine asked, slipping so easily back into Warbler mode. So smooth, so at ease, like he owned the place, which, judging by everyone's reaction to his presence, he basically did. As they strolled brazenly into the middle of Warbler practice, he and Kurt jumped straight into the rabble, getting hugged and high-fived and having their hair ruffled. Not that was much room for manoeuvre under the gel. They spotted Rachel, standing nervously in the doorway. Nick ran over to her.

"You must be the famous Rachel Berry we've heard so much about!" She blushed and looked down, but they were so accommodating she soon felt comfortable. They all introduced themselves, most of them hugging her, David kissing her hand, Thad giving a shy wave, Jeff picking her up and spinning her around. Anyone else would have found it weird, but Rachel thought she'd died and gone to heaven. They were so charming and dapper and oh, the blazers... No. She loved Finn. She just wanted to meet Kurt and Blaine's friends. There was just one Warbler she took an instant dislike to. He was tall, with auburn hair and an irritating smirk. He sauntered up to her, hands in pockets and that annoying grin plastered across his face.

"Hi. Smythe. Sebastian Smythe." He extended a hand. Rachel cringed at the introduction, gave Kurt a sneaky glance and shook it.

"Hi. Rachel Berry. Kurt's best friend."

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here."

"All good I hope." Rachel looked back to the others, all too overjoyed at being reunited to remember she was there. Perfect.

"No. All terrible. You sound like a disgraceful human being. I genuinely hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Kurt makes Blaine so you can leave them alone, but I seriously doubt it. Because you're just nasty and you don't deserve what they have. Back off or I'll get my boyfriend to hit you. He's built like a T-Rex, and he broke my nose once without even trying. He could snap you in half. Or maybe I'll come to your house and shave your hair off while you're asleep. Don't underestimate me, Sebastian. I'm very determined and I love my friends more than I think anyone loves you. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She skipped merrily over to the others, sweetness and light as if he'd just given her a kitten. He stood with his mouth open, not sure whether to be scared or laughing. He chose scared. The girl had a crazy glint in her eyes that he didn't want to mess with.


End file.
